It was more than the dress
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Alex photocopied herself and she she gets a little more than she originally wanted .Based on the fashion show episode, when Alex ruins the dress.Sexual content. Lemon Smut Um... Alex/Alex?. Femslash. One shot


**I had to write this. It wouldn't let me focus on my story. Ever since I watched the episode about a week to 5 days ago the idea wouldn't leave me alone. The thoughts in my head just were stuck on this one-shot and I couldn't write a new chapter for wild emotions.**

**Based on the fashion show episode when Alex photocopies herself.**

Alex couldn't help but smile as she stared at the brand new exact copy of the dress she ruined. But the thing is she wasn't looking at the dress she was looking at the girl in the dress, Alex Russo.

Alex had just finished making her self pic of her in the dress 3D of course with a magic photocopier.

Alex snapped out of her trance not knowing why she was mesmerized. Mesmerized by……….by herself. She cleared her head and focused on the task at hand.

She went up to her copy and asked for the dress nicely, but the oblivious thing refused.

So Alex thinking quickly, decided to get rid of her the Alex way. She grabbed a heavy object as she called her copy to go "talk" outside.

She was surprised at how quickly her copy caught on as it grabbed her arm saying "What do you think you're doing?" as she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow looking a little angry. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Alex didn't answer, shocked at how quickly her plan was foiled by herself. (Well most of the time her plans failed because of her, but this was very different). After a quick moment her copy gave a shrug rolling her eyes and saying "Let me rephrase that, do you think you're stupid?"

Alex looked at her angrily knowing what she meant by that and said "you're not me"

"Well I am an exact copy of you, pretty much am you right?" She said with a little smile.

Her copy could tell she didn't really care. She got straight to the point and said "You want the dress? You can have it. It's not what I really want anyway." Saying the last line in a mischievous grin.

"Why you smiling?" Alex replied with a confused look.

Her copy stopped herself from laughing and gave a gesture to follow her as she turned around and said "C'mon let's go to your room and change before dad freaks out and grounds us."

She stopped thinking about what she said and followed her thinking _whatever I just gotta get the dress and it's all over. I'll turn her back into a picture and we'll be done._

They entered her room and her copy started to undress, using her right hand to push one of the straps off her shoulders.

Alex looked at her and quickly looked away. Her copy saw this and giggled and said "it's nothing you haven't seen before"

Alex replied faced the other way "Unlike you I have respect for others……..and me." As she added that last part she couldn't help but feel saying that meant no sense.

Her copy giggled and smiled again saying "Ya, I love how you 'respected' yourself last night. Don't you think you were too rough on yourself?" in a sarcastic tone.

Alex blushed, she tried to think of something to say but she was too embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, its okay to like it rough. I mean I do too, well because were the same person. And who doesn't masturbate."

Alex's expression didn't change and she heard a click which made her turn around only to see her copy naked facing the other way locking the door.

Alex's body flushed and she was speechless, the view was too much for her.

Her copy turned around seeing Alex's face; this made her give a slutty smile as he showed the rest of her body, "Like what you see?" Her copy said moving up to her.

Alex snapped out of it and felt more embarrassed, she looked away again and said "I-I , What do you mean?" She said taking a step back.

"You know what I mean, just stop hiding it Alex." Her copy said a calm tone as she reached the point where they were inches apart.

Alex falls to the bed and sits and begins to crawl back a little, being cornered like this isn't something she she's used too or likes.

Their faces become so close, Alex feels like the temperature has just sky rocketed and that's when it started.

Her copy closes her eyes and leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch and Alex quickly tries to pull away but her copy grabs her head and forces her into it even more.

Alex's resistance becomes weaker and she soon finds herself under her copy.

Alex soon lets the pleasurable kiss continue as she gives up her weak unwillingness. She starts to kiss back, she grabs her copy's breast, and that's when her copy stops.

Alex see's her get up, _bitch, I finally get into it and you just stop_ she thinks. Ale gives her copy and angry look

"Don't look at me like that, I just want to take this a step further, you're not that good t kissing. Take your clothes off, it's not fair that I'm naked and you're not." Her copy says sluttishly giggling

Alex doesn't do anything at first, but she soon starts after a few moments and as she goes to undress her last 2 pieces of clothing (bra and underwear). She is stopped and her copy say's "I'll get that for you".

Her copy unclasps her bra and exposes Alex's breasts, making Alex blush slightly. "Relax I've seen it all before" Her copy says looking at her breasts. Her copy tilts her head and adds "But not in this view"

She bends down and begins to play with Alex's breasts as she caressed on and sucked on the other without warning.

Alex gasps as waves of pleasure no one has ever given to her before rushes through her. She shuts her eyes and is slowly pushed on the bed resulting in her copy being over her again as she continued her pleasure.

Her copy begins to nibble her breast causing Alex to react uncomfortably under as Alex moaned.

Alex tries to push her copy's head away for a break, as she breaths heavily.

Her copy stops her and she moves her head up for deep kiss, giving Alex the break she wanted in her own way. Alex returns the kiss and pulls her copy's head down as they make out.

Her copy stops in a after a few long moments and looks down at her last article of clothing now very damp in her juices.

"someone's a little wet" Her copy said with a smile as she began to pull down her underwear revealing Alex's virgin pussy.

Alex bites her lip and looks at her copy smile staring at her glory.

Her copy glides her finger on the outside of her pussy lips teasing her, causing Alex to twinge as her copy licked her finger.

"You're a little eager. What do you want me to do?" Her copy said as she continued teasing her.

Alex looked at her angrily saying nothing giving her an 'are you serious' look. Her copy gave the same expression and Alex said "Just….fuck me already." She said in a complaining voice.

"What was that? You want me too what?" Her Copy said pretending not to hear her as she continued to tease Alex drawing circles with her finger around her pussy.

Alex gave her an angry look and said loudly "Fuck ! I want you to be fucked by myself, I want to my brains to be fucked over so badly I don't know what my name is. I want it rough, I want it bad."

Her copy looked at her shocked saying "Wow, get a grip, I'll do it." She smiled and continued talking saying, "Be careful what you're asking for, there's no going back after this. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"Yes!" Alex said looking at her with wide eyes.

Her copy only smiled, and quickly got to work.

She put Alex's legs off the bed and crawled towards her and quickly dug her face into Alex's pussy using her arms to hold her legs up to pleasure her further. This caused Alex to bite down on her lip and spasm as her pussy was assaulted with uncontrollable pleasure.

Alex could already feel her climax coming fast, and it her copy was gonna make sure it was big. Alex began to whimper and then her copy swirled her tongue, causing her mouth to open wide to let out her moan.

"I'm gonna cum!!!" Alex screamed. Her copy quickly pushed her tongue on her clit hard and placed 2 fingers in her pussy, and continued moving them in and out through her climax as she swirls her tongue on Alex's clit. She was hitting Alex's most sensitive places, of course she would know.

Even as Alex unloaded the most juices she had in her life her copy didn't let up, to Alex it felt like hours before her climax stopped and she looked up to see her copy's face covered with her cum as she licked it.

Panting Alex can only bring herself to say "wow" as she wipes the sweat off her forehead

Her copy took a finger and swabbed some for Alex who took it without a problem, eager to get more.

Alex could feel the sweat on her body; she couldn't believe how much she cummed. She started to get up and get her clothes when her copy stopped her and said "Were not even close to done yet, I am not satisfied with just a little taste."

Alex laughed and lied back down tiredly but willingly and said "so what now?" as she looked up at her copy.

"Well before you're too tired I have and idea." Her copy said as she positioned herself on top of her in a 69 position.

Alex sees what she plans to do and becomes a little nervous. This is something she definitely hasn't done before. She stares at her copy's wet pussy and does nothing.

Her copy turns her head around and says "c'mon you start, don't be such a wuss Alex. I'm no better than you are at this."

Alex feels angry being called stupid by herself, she breaks through her nervousness and dives her head into the pussy in front of her attack it with her tongue as roughly and surprisingly as her copy did before. She likes the familiar taste and keeps going.

This causes her copy to make a quick gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Alex saw haw her body react to her touch and she liked the power she held, but the domination was over quickly as her copy dives her own pussy causing Alex to moan into her copy's pussy. The pleasure being given to her causes Alex to go slower than she did before.

Her copy swirl's on her clit, so Alex even returns the favor and pushes her thumb on her copy's clit causing them both to shudder.

As they neared their climax, both of them started to use their fingers as they pushed their tongues deeper inside each other.

They both reached their peek at the same time causing them both to stop and open their mouths for a moan letting their juices into their mouth.

They both swallow and her copy rolls off and Alex could feel the cool air hit the vast amount of sweat on her body.

Alex starts t roll off the bed to crawl to her clothes, but once again is stopped.

Alex looks at her copy tiredly and says "Are you kidding me?"

"No way, I mean you still know your name and I grabbed a little something," her copy replied smiling and revealed the vibrator.

Alex sits up slowly and takes the vibrator. "I think it's my turn to have a little fun. You're going to pleasure me, and the more I like it the higher I set this to." Alex says pointing at the scale from 0-5 on the vibrator.

"I like this idea, good one Alex." Her copy says smiling. She takes the end of the vibrator and puts it in her while Alex lies back down waiting.

Her copy kisses her and Alex sets it to 1 causing her copy's mouth to open in a moan during their kiss allowing Alex's tongue to enter hers and their tongues begin to swerve with each other.

As they kiss her copy begins to finger her and Alex sets it to 2, she the body on top of her getting tired so Alex rolls her over so she can be on top.

Alex begins to feel another climax coming and when it does she sets it too 3 which also pushes her copy to her own climax.

Alex feels her core burning, she can't believe what she has been through. She s so tired. Her copy seeming to have unlimited energy simply sat up and pulled her down once again.

Alex resists, _I'm done. I'm so tired_ she thinks ass he is pulled down. She pushes her copy's hand away and goes toward her clothes, hopefully for the last time.

Her copy grabs her and pulls her down with more force in a swift motion and Alex falls back on the bed. "What's your name?" Her copy asks her.

Alex looks at her with a confused look and answers slowly "Umm….. Alex".

"Thought so." Her copy answers and gets the rope and begins to tie her down to the bed posts with it.

Alex quickly resists weakly saying "I'm so tired, I can't take anymore."

"Sorry I'm just doing what you asked me." She said smiling.

That's when Alex understood, she remembered what she had asked her and she thought to herself_ she can't be serious, she's gonna fuck me until I forget my damn name._ She gave a worried look to her copy feeling trapped as she finished tying her down.

"Don't be worried; with what I plan to do, I'll be done in no time." Her copy said with a smirk on the side of her face.

Her copy took the vibrator and pushed it in Alex's pussy and used her middle finger to push it as deep as she could, this caused Alex to gasp and tug on the ropes tying her down.

Her copy begins to finger her and Alex feels pain as well as pleasure because of the previous events that happened. Alex moans, and her copy adds a finger and sets the vibrator to 1. Alex can already feel another orgasm approaching.

"Fuck" Alex screams out as the pain and the pleasure as she orgasmed as her pussy was continuously assaulted even as she came.

As soon as Alex's orgasm subsided her copy increased the vibrator quickly to the maximum level 5 and added a finger from her other hand and took it out and began to finger her ass as well, she bit down on her clit and licked the part in her mouth in a circle.

Another orgasm hit Alex almost instantly after her previous one and her copy put three fingers in and 2 in her ass and just held it there.

Alex was half conscious; her head going to one side to another while her copy liked the juices off of her hands and got up.

Her copy stood up and walked to the side of the bed and said "what's your name?" As she grabbed Alex's Chin and making her look at her.

Alex tried to open her eyes wide raising her eyebrows, but her eyelids fell and she said "um…" Alex slipped into sleep.

"Well I'm done here." Alex's copy said and put on Alex's clothes.

She untied Alex and let her sleep. She headed towards the door taking the dress saying "Before the fashion show goes to hell I better go down. Have a nice nap Alex".

She unlocked the door and took one last look at herself "Gotta love fanfics." She said with a smile.

She left the room and reached around the door and locked it before closing it so nobody could open the door but Alex. Her copy skipped off to the fashion show pretending to be Alex. Nobody would know the difference.


End file.
